Leader of the Pack
by Renata 62
Summary: For the Musical Cues contest on FreeWriters and Readers: Nessie falls for the local motorcycle-riding 'bad boy' not knowing that he has a shared past with her parents. Will she be allowed to pursue a life with him, or will she be forced to give him up?


This story was an entry to the Musical Cues contest of the group Free Writers One-Shot Contests on Free Writers and Readers.

...~~~~~~~~********~~~~~~~~...

THEME: Musical Cues  
STORY TITLE: Leader of the Pack

SONG LINK: www . youtube watch?v=FGQt6GY8nKA (remove the blank spaces.)  
SONG TITLE: Leader of the Pack  
ARTIST: The Shangri-Las

...~~~~~~~~********~~~~~~~~...

_SUMMARY:_

_Nessie falls for the local motorcycle-riding 'bad boy' not knowing that he has a shared past with her parents. Will she be allowed to pursue a life with him, or will she be forced to give him up?_

_DISCLAIMER:_

_Stephenie Meyer owns the characters and plot of the Twilight Saga._  
_The song is the property of its creators and singers._  
_I don't own any of it; I only own the idea to mingle both._

_AN 1:_

_This is a fan fiction for adults, it contains sexual situations. If you don't have the proper age, please don't read it._

...~~~~~~~~********~~~~~~~~...

**Leader of the Pack** _**[Lyrics]**_  
( ) = spoken

(Is she really going out with him?)  
(Well, there she is. Let's ask her.)  
(Betty, is that Jimmy's ring you're wearing?)  
(Mm-hmm)  
(Gee, it must be great riding with him.)  
(Is he picking you up after school today?)  
(Uh-uh)  
(By the way, where'd you meet him?)

I met him at the candy store,  
he turned around and smiled at me,  
you get the picture? (Yes, we see.)  
That's when I fell for (the leader of the pack).

My folks were always putting him down (down, down).  
They said he came from the wrong side of town.  
(Whatcha mean when ya say that he came from the wrong side of town?)  
They told me he was bad,  
but I knew he was sad.  
That's why I fell for (the leader of the pack).

One day my dad said, "Find someone new."  
I had to tell my Jimmy we're through.  
(Whatcha mean when ya say that ya better go find somebody new?)  
He stood there and asked me why,

but all I could do was cry.  
I'm sorry I hurt you (the leader of the pack).

(He sort of smiled and kissed me goodbye,  
the tears were beginning to show,  
as he drove away on that rainy night.  
I begged him to go slow,  
but whether he heard, I'll never know.

(LOOK OUT! LOOK OUT! LOOK OUT! LOOK OUT!)

I felt so helpless, what could I do?  
Remembering all the things we'd been through.  
In school they all stop and stare,  
I can't hide the tears, but I don't care.  
I'll never forget him (the leader of the pack.)

The leader of the pack - now he's gone.  
The leader of the pack - now he's gone.  
The leader of the pack - now he's gone.  
The leader of the pack - now he's gone.

_The Shangri-La's _

...~~~~~~~~********~~~~~~~~...

**Leader of the Pack **

Imagine the events in Breaking Dawn didn't exactly happen like they did.  
Imagine Jacob didn't only grant an exception to the treaty for Bella's sake, but also for the baby's.  
Imagine him going out of the Cullen house and never looking back, instead of following the pull to Renesmee.  
Imagine the Cullens let Charlie in on their secret.  
Imagine the Volturi never interfered with the Cullens' way of life.  
Now we are on the same level and I can hand over the narrative to Renesmee.

...~~~~~~~~********~~~~~~~~...

My first day at Forks High School; I would be a junior this year. I was excited, but also full of dread. Would I blend in here or would I be an outcast? Would I find friends? And the worst fear I had: Was I able to keep my human pretense here in Forks?

Yes, I have to declare that I'm not the average girl. I have a human half and vampiric half. My mom was human, when she met my dad, a vampire. He, as his family, too, only fed on animal blood. They had rough times to endure until my birth and after that my dad had to change my mom immediately into a vampire. But since then, we lived together with my grandpa Carlisle, my grandma Esme, Aunt Rosalie, Uncle Emmett, Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper; a really happy life.

My parents, Bella and Edward, attended college in Dartmouth when I turned one and I was home schooled until I was five years old. Then we lived for nearly two years in Alaska, with our relatives there. For the first time I went to a public school. But the nicest times were, when we visited my granddad Charlie for the holidays or when he came to us on birthday anniversaries.

As a human/vampire hybrid, I grew up very fast. Luckily it would stop around my next birthday and I would stay forever like an eighteen year old human. That we knew exactly, because my aunt Alice and my uncle Jasper had travelled to South America during my first year to find other hybrids like me. Dad had heard rumors about occurrences there throughout the honeymoon he and Mom had on Isle Esme. And Alice and Jasper actually found a young man, Nahuel, in the area around the Amazon. They brought not only the good news about how my growth spurt would end with them. They brought also Nahuel. Perhaps he hoped to find a mate in me, but I was a little girl then. He stayed, but not for long, and he promised a visit for once, when I was grown up. I think his next visit draws closer and I'm not sure how it will turn out.

But back to the present. Now, that I'm almost seven, my parents allowed that I could live for two years with Granddad in Forks while Carlisle and Esme, and Rosalie and Emmett stay not far from here in the big house where I was born. Mom and Dad along with Alice and Jasper are on a trip through Europe. Mom wanted to see a little more of the world. Maybe they will travel sometime the whole world. It wasn't easy for Mom and Dad to leave me behind, but I convinced them that I'm old enough, to live some time with Granddad Charlie, especially when the others aren't far away. Of course, they can't emerge here in Forks, but Carlisle works in a hospital in Port Angeles and Emmett and Rosalie work in this town as well. Rosalie has opened up a repair center for classic cars and Emmett helps her with the shop.

And me? I live with Charlie as his, for long time unknown daughter; born out of wedlock to a woman he met during one of his visits at Phoenix, when Bella was much younger. Here, I am not Renesmee Cullen. Here, I am Renesmee Masen.

...~~~~****~~~~...

I drove to school in the new purple Volvo my Dad had purchased, when I saw him the first time. I had to wait at a red traffic light, so I had time to check him out. He was tall and had long, glossy black hair. He wore only a pair of jeans and a black leather jacket. His broad chest was free, because he had the jacket left open and I could see his well defined abs covered by russet colored, silky skin. Evidently he was a Quileute native. And just as obviously he was really, really sad. The look on his gorgeous face made this crystal clear.

He walked out of a gas station to an old Harley parked by the gasoline pump. Four other motorcyclists seemed to wait for him. They looked like brothers of him, except one was woman.

Honking behind me made me aware that the light, which had stopped me, had changed to green. I had to move. In my rearview mirror, I saw the bike gang drive off in a V-formation; he in the leading position, the woman on the right behind him. I could only hope she wasn't his girl, because I was already falling for him. I had the immediate feeling that he would be interwoven with my future life.

...~~~~~~~~********~~~~~~~~...

_June 3rd 2012_

_AN 2:_

_I'm sorry if you're now disappointed that I don't continue here anymore, but in the light of current events* I've pulled the rest of this story. If you want to read it in its entirety, you can find it either on Free Writers and Readers [Free Writersandreaders . ning group / oneshotsandouttakes / forum / topics / leader-of-the-pack-rated-ma (remove the blank spaces)] - there you will also get the banner to the story - or on the Alles und Nichts forum [allesundnichts . siteboard . de / allesundnichts-about129 . html (remove the blank spaces)] - there I post under the name scorpio1962._  
_This is my way of protest against the LawlClan Critic Club, as well as FF.n, which permits (or maybe even welcomes) their wicked game._  
_In case you know the already affected authors and want to support them, go to the place where they post their stories now and give them a review. After all, it's the only reward a fanfiction writer ever gets._

_*But now I come to the actual explanation for my behaviour; with the introductory words of **Obsessedtwibrarian** I send a warning around:_

_There's a new bunch of censors in town on FF. A couple of big authors have already received their warning flames and stories are being reported and taken down. Don't you just love 'holier-than-thou' people who are out to save the world from us evil fanfiction writers? Here's a post from Shannon Miskimen. Please share with anyone whose stories may be in danger of being flamed:_

_ATTENTION FANFICTION AUTHORS AND READERS! PLEASE READ AND SHARE! KEEP EVERYONE INFORMED!_  
_With the recent massive deleting of multiple M rated fics off of fanfiction, information has come to me, through the author Soapy Mayhem, that there is a group called LawlClan Critic Group. They have a page on the forum found here forum . fanfiction forum / LawlClan / 94320 / (remove the blank spaces)._  
_They even go into membership guidelines to hand out 'assignments' which are stories THEY deem to be unacceptable to fanfiction's guidelines. They want all of their members to review stories that are assigned to them and cite the violations within them. They also massively group report these fics to the site administrators in order to have them pulled off of fanfiction thinking that they are doing a service to the rest of the world._  
_They appear to have only been really active since the end of April, and it takes time for the story lists to build, and reports to get in to the admins, which goes perfectly in line with the sudden surge of stories being hit and removed from fanfiction._  
_These people will stop at nothing to spread their idea of a good fic around and will mass report stories that they deem unacceptable. This happened about 2 years ago and a number of stories were pulled or deleted due to another very similar group called The Literate Union. Their forum is found here forum . fanfiction forum / Literate_Union / 61196 / (remove the blank spaces)._  
_The Literate Union (LU) went out policing fics and focused heavily on the Twilight faction of fanfiction. One of my stories was hit hard by it and I received multiple reviews that were malicious. One even went so far as to call my parenting into question because I wrote erotic fiction. But that isn't the issue here. The issue is that their actions of reviewing stories, pointing out the areas unacceptable to the guidelines and getting all their members to report stories to the admins of fanfiction._  
_It caused chaos and people accusing others of having their stories reported, when it was really the LU who was behind it all._  
_Now LawlClan appears to be taking up their slack and is targeting the Twilight faction of fanfiction. Two years ago, the pulling and deleting of fics caused The Writers Coffee Shop Library to really come into it's own, and now more fics are being moved there. If you post ONLY on fanfiction, back your stories up and post in an alternative place to be safe. Also, know that anything sexually explicit does go against fanfiction's guidelines so you are taking the risk of having your story deleted by having that material in your chapters. It is a risk we all take, but we all do enjoy the rewards of it._  
_Anyway, share this, pass this around, post this in groups. Get the word out there that the group the LawlClan is coming after Twilight fanfics and they won't stop. We can report them, infiltrate their forum, and try to run them out, but they won't stop until they get tired. Fighting with them only makes them worse, and makes you a target too._  
_The best thing to do is post all of your stories on an alternative site such as The Writers Coffee Shop Library or Twiwrite or on a blog. Make sure you have copies of all your chapters saved to your computer, and pray that you aren't targeted by them as well. If you want to make your fanfiction chapters clean, then remove all explicit sex scenes from them and mention to the readers that the explicit versions are posted on your other site. Be safe, take care of your stories, and hope that you aren't singled out by them._  
_SHARE THIS PLEASE! INFORM EVERYONE!_

_A short afterthought from me:_  
_I (we all, I think) know, that I violate the rules of FF.n, but I don't want to leave it to a mob of teenagers and even younger kids, who actually aren't allowed to read M rated fics or to be a member of FF.n at all, to enforce the rules, they violate themselves. If FF.n wants to enforce its rules, it should rather assign its administrators._  
_And here a little tip, how to handle the subject with humor: www . fanfiction s / 8178419 / 1 / I_LAWL_U (remove the blank spaces)._  
_PS: The reviews are great, too._


End file.
